Many tools and other items include an elongated shaft that acts as an extension separating the handling end of the device from the end of the device that has the apparatus thereon for performing the function of the device. Examples of such items include brooms, garden tools, shovels, umbrellas, and reaching devices. Other items, such as guns and hooks, often include a shaft as part of their structure.
It is generally desired to store and secure such items when not in use.
Depending upon the physical environment in which the item is used and stored, there may be unique constraints on the room available for storing the item and/or the way in which the item is secured.
Consider, for example, the following scenario. A rural mail carrier often services a rural mail box by driving up to the mail box, which is typically at the end of a laneway at the side of the road. However, the mail box is usually located on the passenger's side (curb side) of the vehicle, which means that it is sometimes difficult for the mail carrier to reach the mail box while seated in the driver's seat. In such situations, the mail carrier may use a reaching device in order to reach a rural mail box while remaining seated in the driver's seat. When not in use, the reaching device needs to be stored in the vehicle, preferably in a manner that is safe, while still being easily accessible.